Shattered Dreams
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: Kagome’s dream is to become a professional ballet dancer, but her dream shatters once she finds out that she has osteogenic sarcoma—bone cancer. Her boyfriend, Inu yasha, seems to support her through her treatments, but is this for real or out of pity?
1. Life's Unfair

Shattered Dreams 

Summary: Kagome's dream is to become a professional ballet dancer, but her dream to become a professional dancer shatters once she finds out that she has osteogenic sarcoma—bone cancer. Her boyfriend, Inu yasha, seems to support her through her treatments, but is it for real or out of pity? Inu/Kag (obviously)

Chapter 1: Life's unfair

* * *

"You dance like a limping duck," Inu yasha teased. 

Kagome laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulders, "I do not!"

"Sure you don't." Inu yasha chuckled, "Nah, you dance just like a professional ballerina."

Kagome glanced at him and smirked, "You're just saying that so I'd pay for your coffee."

"No. I wouldn't do that." Inu yasha said innocently. Kagome laughed and smiled. She had always been dancing ballet for her whole life. Her dream was to become a professional ballet dancer some day.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked as she took a sip from her frappuccino.

"Well, I've wanted to buy this camera at this new store…" Inu yasha started.

Kagome laughed, "Sounds romantic." She quickly finished her drink and stood up from her seat. "Okay, let's go."

The two couple exited the café and strode into the parking lot.

"You have dance lessons tomorrow?" Inu yasha asked opening the passenger seat's door.

"Yes." Kagome answered simply.

Inu yasha turned to her in surprise, "Are you serious? But it's winter break!"

"Well, at least I don't have to dance on Saturday and Sunday. It's ten hours in all. Good thing is that I don't have to do P.E. You've got to love California." Kagome said smiling. Even though she had lessons for the whole week, she never complained. Dancing always distracted her when she was feeling stressed out.

"Physical ed. isn't that bad. It's fun actually." Inu yasha said starting up the car and pulled out the parking lot.

Kagome scoffed, "That's because you're a jock."

"You can't blame me for loving football." Inu yasha laughed.

Kagome looked out the window, "Where are we going? I thought you wanted to buy that lovely camera."

"Changed my mind, we're going to go to the park."

"Buying cameras aren't romantic enough, hmm?" Kagome teased.

Inu yasha chuckled and parked the car and stepped out. Kagome opened her door and looked at her surroundings. "I love this park…." Kagome said smiling.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" Inu yasha said. Kagome laughed and stepped out of the car. The two of them started to take a walk around the park's pond.

Kagome was walking toward the benches to sit down when she felt a sharp pain in her legs. She rubbed the area where the pain was occurring.

Inu yasha saw Kagome stumble a bit and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Kagome decided to ignore the pain, but it soon passed. "Yeah. I'm okay." She sat on the bench and looked at Inu yasha who sat down next to her.

Inu yasha felt Kagome's stare and turned to her, "Do I have something on me?"

Kagome giggled, "Nope, just admiring my guy."

Inu yasha smiled gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. He inhaled the jasmine scent of Kagome's. God, he loved her.

"So what are you planning to do on Christmas?" Kagome asked softly snuggling up to Inu yasha.

"I'm planning to cuddle up with you in front of the fire place on Christmas."

Kagome giggled, "I love winter break. I get to spend more time with you and no interruptions."

S2S2S2S2

"Kagome! Can you please come down here and help me with the laundry?!" Ms. Higurashi shouted from the laundry room.

"Be right there!" Kagome quickly blow dried her hair and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear. She noticed a lump on one of her legs. "Okay……must be a mosquito bite."

She hastily ran down the stairs and went into the laundry room. "Help me take the clothes out of the dryer and fold them. Thanks." Ms. Higurashi said and quickly went into the kitchen to make lunch.

Kagome obediently did what she was told and sighed. A couple of minutes later she finished and decided to help her mom out with lunch.

"Thanks dear," Ms. Higurashi said. "So are you excited about your winter dance performance?"

"Of course, except I'm really nervous. Professional ballet dancers are going to be there to watch! I can' believe the teacher invited them." Kagome said while she chopped the tomatoes.

"Well, it's your chance to show them that you deserve to dance as a professional." Ms. Higurashi said.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, but what if they don't like my dancing and what if I mess up?"

"Nonsense, you'll do fine. Now stop thinking negative thoughts and hurry and change. You're going to be late for dance if you don't hurry." Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome looked at the kitchen clock. Sure enough, if she didn't hurry, she'd be late and her teacher hated when her students were late.

Kagome went back up into her room and changed into her tights and leotard. She slipped back on her t-shirt, sweater and jeans over her tights and leotard. She heard the doorbell ring as her mom opened the door. Kagome quickly brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail, then twisted her hair into a tight bun. She grabbed some bobby pins from her dresser and stuck them into her bun to hold it up.

"Let's go, mom!" Kagome shouted and ran down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Inu yasha standing at the doorway. Kagome squealed and gave him a hug.

"I missed you," Inu yasha said returning Kagome's hug.

Kagome laughed, "You just saw me yesterday night!"

"Ms. Higurashi, do you mind if I take Kagome to dance?" Inu yasha asked her mom who was standing next to the doorway smiling.

"Of course not, now hurry up, Mrs. Gianni hates it when you're late." Ms. Higurashi said scooting them out of the doorway.

Kagome looked up at Inu yasha, "So what made you come?"

"Because I missed you, remember?"

Kagome laughed and opened car door. On the passenger seat she saw a bundle of jasmine flowers. "They're gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"For you," Inu yasha said. He plucked a jasmine out of the bundle and tucked it behind Kagome's ears. Kagome smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.

A couple of minutes later, Inu yasha's BMW pulled into the Shikon Dance parking lot. Kagome quickly got out of the car and went into the dance studio. Inu yasha followed Kagome and sat down on the couch that was placed inside of the studio near the door.

"You're staying?" Kagome asked taking off her jeans and t-shirt. She took out her toe shoes from her bag and started putting them on.

"Of course," Inu yasha said watching Kagome tie the ribbons of her toe shoe. "Hey, let's go somewhere after your dance lessons."

Kagome stood up and went on her toes, "Well, only if you promise to buy me lunch. I haven't eaten yet."

Inu yasha laughed, "Deal."

"Alright class, let's get started. Now, I know we only have a week left before the big winter performance, but there are going to be a few changes in your group dance." Mrs. Gianni said to the class. "And also, we need to work on your solo more, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and sighed. She couldn't believe the big performance was coming in only a week.

Inu yasha watched Kagome admiringly from his seat. The teacher put on music as the whole class went to their position to rehearse their dance routine. He watched as Kagome did a triple pirouette on toe perfectly followed by a glissade then a jeté.

Right when she was about to do a passé Kagome stumbled and fell. Inu yasha quickly stood up from his seat and ran to her, "You all right?"

"Kagome, what happened there?" Mrs. Gianni asked worriedly, as she stopped the music.

"It's nothing, just felt a little pain there and lost my balance. Nothing to worry about, it happens all the time." Kagome said flexing her foot. She was about to stand up but slipped back down onto the floor again. "Sorry, lost my balance again."

Inu yasha looked at Kagome, "You want to rest?"

"No, I'm fine. See, I'm up." Kagome said finally finding her balance. Inu yasha sighed in relief and went back to the couch.

Kagome continued to dance perfectly fine until she tried to do the passé again. Pain shot through her tibia. She winced and bit her lip but continued to ignore it. When she did an arabesque, the pain returned.

Inu yasha noticed Kagome wincing but didn't say anything.

"Mrs. Gianni, can I take a rest for a while. I don't know what's wrong with me today, my legs keeps having these pains." Kagome said after they had finished the dance routine.

"Of course, perhaps rest would help heal it faster. You know what; I think you should go home early and ice your foot. You already know the steps and everything; I think you should take a rest. Too much stress isn't good for you." Mrs. Gianni said.

Kagome gave her teacher a smile, "Thanks." She quickly took off her toe shoes and put back on her clothes. Inu yasha helped Kagome put her toe shoe into her bag and slung the back over his shoulder.

"Let's go get your lunch now," Inu yasha said as they walked into the parking lot.

"Mhm," Kagome said, "I am hungry….."

Inu yasha watched Kagome for a while. "Kagome, is your leg fine?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You're limping. Are you sure you're fine?" Inu yasha asked worried.

Kagome laughed, "You're so cute when you're worried. Of course I'm fine. This always happens to me when I dance. Well, not always, just sometimes. Now stop worrying about me, let's go get food!"

* * *

"Kagome! Try to get it right this time!" Mrs. Gianni said shaking her head. "Remember, your hands are in second position." 

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.

She did a relevé on toe but the pain was still there. This time it was even worse.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Gianni said. "Perhaps you should go see the doctors, these pains have been occurring quite a lot lately."

"Yeah……maybe I should."

She heard the door of the studio open and turned to see who it was, "Inu yasha!"

"Class is dismissed. Go see the doctors, Kagome. It's best, if you want to dance in the winter performance." Mrs. Gianni smiled at Kagome and walked into her office.

Inu yasha looked at Kagome, "Don't I get a hug?"

Kagome laughed and went up to him to give him a big hug.

"I told you, you're like a limping duck." Inu yasha teased.

"Oh be quiet." She stepped back and asked, "Can you drive me home today? I need to see mom for a quick sec."

"Sure."

* * *

"Mom, can you help me make an appointment with Dr. Brighton?" Kagome asked sitting next to her mom who was in the living room reading a book. 

Ms. Higurashi looked up from her book and looked at Kagome, "What's wrong? You're not feeling sick or anything are you?"

"No. Well, I've been having these pains on my lower leg and it's stopping me from dancing. Mrs. Gianni said it would be better to go to the doctors and see if there's anything wrong with it."

"How come you never told me? How long have you had these pains?" Ms. Higurashi asked looking at Kagome's legs.

"Uh, well it's been on and off for quite a while." Kagome said.

"We better go make an appointment quick if you still want to dance for the performance." Ms. Higurashi said picking up the cordless phone. She dialed the hospital number and waited for someone to pick up, "Hello? Oh yes, I would like to make an appointment for Kagome Higurashi with Dr. Brighton. Yes, yes, thank you. 4:30, of course. You too."

Kagome watched her mom hang up the phone and looked at her waiting for her mother to say something.

"Well, your appointment is on Thursday at 4:00." Ms. Higurashi said.

"This coming Thursday?" Kagome asked. She picked up the remote that was on the coffee table and started flipping through the channels.

"Yes, so tell me, where does it hurt?"

Kagome propped her leg onto the couch and pointed to her tibia. "Here, it just suddenly starts hurting. Sure, it happens all the time, but not this often."

"That's strange…."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Kagome sat on a chair next to her mom waiting for one of the nurses to call out her name. She looked around, little kids were running around. One was bald and others looked as if they had fevers. 

"Kagome Higurashi?" A nurse called out. Kagome stood up as her mom did the same. They both walked up to the nurse, "How are you doing today Kagome?"

"Fine."

"Come this way." Kagome followed the nurse as she entered a small room with flower wallpapers.

The nurse turned to Kagome, "Please have a seat as Dr. Brighton arrives."

Kagome hopped onto the bed like seat and waited patiently with Ms. Higurashi for Dr. Brighton to come.

A couple of minutes later, Dr. Brighton appeared. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes. "Why, hello, Kagome. What brings you here today?"

Kagome started explaining all the pain she was having in her legs to the doctor. He told her to show her where it hurt.

"Right here," Kagome said pointing.

"What's this?" Dr. Brighton said looking at the bump that was on Kagome's leg.

"Maybe mosquitoes bite?"

"I don't know…..I'm going to see what's going on with this bump and your pain problems with the x-rays."

After taking the x-ray pictures, Kagome and Ms. Higurashi were to wait again until the doctor finished studying them.

Dr. Brighton came in the little room with an emotionless face. Kagome looked at her mother who gave her a little smile.

The doctor sat down on a chair and cleared his throat, "Well, I studied your x-ray scans."

Kagome looked at the doctor, "And?"

"Well," He started. "This is hard to explain."

Ms. Higurashi sighed, "Doctor, please tell us what we need to know."

"Of course, I'll make this quick, Kagome, you have osteogenic sarcoma." Dr. Brighton said directly.

Kagome stared at him. "Osto genic coma? What?"

Ms. Higurashi looked at the doctor worriedly, "What is this sarcoma?"

"As a doctor, I will have to be honest to you. Osteogenic sarcoma is a type of cancer-- bone cancer." Dr. Brighton said.

Kagome laughed, "Cancer? You've got to be kidding me. How could I have cancer? If I had cancer, wouldn't I have these bruises and headaches or whatever?"

"Well, those are different types of cancer. Bone cancer isn't like that. Let me ask you, have you been limping at all?"

"Yeah, but I sometimes limp after ballet." Kagome said.

"So, you also do ballet. You're on toe shoe?"

"Yes. But what does that have anything to do with bone cancer?" Kagome asked confused.

"Doctor," Ms. Higurashi said, "Can you clearly tell us what this osteogenic sarcoma is?"

"Osteogenic sarcoma, as I said, is a type of bone cancer, also known as osteosarcoma. That little bump on your leg is a tumor growing in there. Osteosarcoma often occurs between the ages of 10 and 25 and is more common among males than females." Dr. Brighton explained.

"Right…." Kagome said, "And how does limping go with this?"

"Limping is one of the symptoms of osteosarcoma. And you do ballet, right? You said you've been having all these attacks in your tibia. Sharp or dull pain is also one of the symptoms. Since you're on toe, you're adding weight on your legs, which isn't good."

Kagome licked her lips, "So, I have cancer. Am I…….am I going to die?"

"Well, the majority of patients can be cured."

"Which means I might die?" Kagome said looking down.

"No, I'm just saying, we've saved millions of people with bone cancer. 90 percent of the patients get well." Dr. Brighton said.

"I might be one of the 10 percent." Kagome said glumly.

Ms. Higurashi went to her daughter, "Now, Kagome, don't think about that way. Doctor, how are you supposed to cure her?"

"First, we'll have to see if the tumor is spreading. We'll have to scan her with a CT scan. It's harmless. A CT scan helps us see if the tumor is spreading or not. We need to start with chemotherapy so it could kill the cancer cells."

"Oh great, I'm going to be bald." Kagome muttered.

"It's just hair," Ms. Higurashi said. "And plus, the tumor might not have spread yet."

"What if chemotherapy doesn't work?" Kagome asked.

Dr. Brighton hesitated, "We'll have to do surgery on you."

"WHAT! You're going to do surgery on me. You don't mean amputation do you?"

"Amputation is rarely used nowadays." Dr. Brighton said.

"Doctor, what are we supposed to do?" Ms. Higurashi asked worried.

The doctor turned to them, "Well, we're going to keep Kagome in the hospital until we know what we're going to be fighting against. So, Ms. Higurashi, I hope you wouldn't mind going back home and getting some of Kagome's things here. We're going to take Kagome and do the CT scans on her and you'll just have to wait before we give you any news. She'll have her own private room on the third floor."

"Oh no, you can't be serious, Dr. Brighton. I have a winter performance next week and I need to be there. Professional dancers are going to be there to watch! That's my big chance to show them that I can be one too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, there is no way you can keep on dancing with osteosarcoma. You'll have more pains. And like I said, adding weight causes more trouble. I'm sorry. Until we cure this bone cancer, you'll have to be here in the hospital."

Kagome sighed. "Do you know what you're saying? I'm giving up my whole dream! Professionals are coming to judge our school and now I can never become a professional because of this stupid cancer!"

"Now, Kagome, I'm sure you'll have that chance again," Ms. Higurashi said. "You're health is our first priorities right now."

"Your mother's right Kagome. If you want to continue to dance, you'll have to be cured first." Dr. Brighton added.

Kagome sighed in frustration. "I want to dance next week! I don't want to wait another year to have another professional to come! What if they don't like our performance this time? They won't come back again!"

"Kagome…." Ms. Higurashi pulled her daughter towards her and hugged her.

"This isn't fair, mom! It's not fair!"

"I know, honey, life's unfair."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm new with this osteogenic sarcoma thing. So if I gave some wrong fact or something about the cancer, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I don't want to be making up something that's not true. Anyways, since ff won't let us write author note chaps i'm going to say it here. For Hidden Tears, I'm having trouble writing the end of the chapter. So I'm very sorry if I'm not updating soon enough. Well, hope you liked this 


	2. Breaking the News

Shattered Dreams

Summary: Kagome's dream is to become a professional ballet dancer, but her dream shatters once she finds out that she has osteogenic sarcoma—bone cancer. Her boyfriend, Inu yasha, seems to support her through her treatments, but is this for real or out of pity?

Chapter two: Breaking the News

* * *

Kagome sat in one of the hospital beds staring at the blank pale green walls. Cancer. How could this be real? Her leg looked fine to her, except for the red bump.

"Honey?" Kagome heard her mom coming in. Ms. Higurashi pulled out a chair and slowly sat down exhausted.

"Hi, mom," Kagome said half-heartedly. She shifted in her new bed uncomfortably. Looking straight ahead, she saw a huge bouquet of flowers from her grandpa and Souta.

Ms. Higurashi took Kagome's hand and patted it, "Inu yasha called this morning. He was going to the dance studio to pick you up."

"You didn't tell him did you?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Of course not. You should be the one who tells him."

They both didn't say anything for a while. Did she really want to tell him? What if Inu yasha freaks out when he finds that she has something disgusting growing in her leg? How would he treat her? Would he pity her and soon forget about her?

Kagome's thoughts were cut off when she heard her mother's cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Ms. Higuashi said. Kagome stayed silent, waiting for her mom to finish the call. "Yes, of course." Ms. Higurashi handed the cell phone to Kagome. She mouthed the word 'Inu yasha'.

Kagome's heart jumped. Nervously, she said, "Hello?"

"Hey…how are you doing?" She heard Inu yasha's gentle voice respond.

"Great. Fabulous. Couldn't have been better."

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

Kagome could've sworn her heart stopped beating for that very moment. "W-what do you mean?"

"How come you're never home? Where are you?"

Kagome paused for a moment. How should she put it? She's stuck in a cancer hospital where doctors cut up patients and destroy them. Yeah, maybe she'll put it that way. "I'm in the hospital." She said as calmly as possible.

"You're what? Why? Are you alright?" Inu yasha questioned.

"I'm fine."

Kagome waited to hear his response, but heard nothing. Maybe he already freaked out that she was in the hospital. What would he think if she told him about her cancer?

"Is it your leg?" Inu yasha said finally.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I have cancer, Inu yasha. Cancer."

* * *

Sango sat down on the hospital bed. She switched on the small TV that the hospital provided. Flipping through the variety of channels, she chose a comedy one. Too bad it had already ended. She put the remote down by her bed and sighed. What could she do now? She remembered that her doctor had told her that a new patient had just signed in next to her room. Sango decided to go meet the newcomer.

Kagome heard a knock on the door and quickly sat up. "Come in."

A slim girl with long hair that reached her waist stepped in and greeted Kagome with a tired smile. She wore the same baggy blue hospital gown that Kagome wore. The gown hung onto her skinny petite body.

"Hi, I'm Sango," The girl said.

"Hi," Kagome said a bit disappointed. She was hoping Inu yasha would come and visit her. "I'm Kagome. You could come and sit down."

Sango thanked her and brought out a chair to sit on. "I heard you were a new patient here. Welcome."

"Yeah, thanks." Kagome said. That was the last thing she wanted here, to be welcomed. She wanted to escape this horrible nightmare and never think about cancer again.

"So, why are you stuck here?" Sango asked curiously. "You look fine to me."

Kagome looked up at Sango in surprise. How could she be so casual about everything? She stared at her for a while, "I've got bone cancer."

Sango nodded, "I'm sorry. You look like the type to dance." Sango stared down at her hands, "I've got leukemia."

"But you look so healthy and I thought that when you have—" Kagome said pointing to Sango's long silky black hair. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Sango smiled touching her hair, "Actually, my doctors said that I have a big chance of getting into remission and also, this isn't my hair. It's a wig. Right now I can see tiny black fuzz growing. I can't wait till it all grows back."

Kagome touched her own hair and stared at it for a moment, "I'll be losing all my hair too…the doctors decided that I should start chemo sooner because of the tumor, it's spreading."

Sango patted Kagome's hands and said, "It's okay, and it's only hair. It'll grow back. Besides, there's no one here to comment you about it. Most of the people know what it feels like. I bet you'll fit right in."

But Kagome didn't want to fit in with all the sick people. She wanted to be healthy and dance all day long, go to school and get educated, and see Inu yasha. She didn't want her hair to fall out. It didn't matter to her if it grew back or not. What if Inu yasha couldn't stand her anymore?

"Right," Kagome said to Sango not convinced.

* * *

Inu yasha stepped into Kagome's hospital room and saw his girlfriend's fragile body in the bed. He walked toward her and slumped into the chair next to her.

Kagome began to stir when she cracked open her eyes.

"Hi," Kagome said weakly giving him a tiny smile.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Kagome shook her head and brought out her hand for Inu yasha to hold it.

Inu yasha took it gently and kissed her hand.

"Where were you? It's been a week since I told you about my cancer and this is the first visit from you," Kagome looked into Inu yasha's beautiful violet eyes. She looked hurt.

"Ah, I haven't got the time to come. You know, I'm busy with my football practices and stuff," Inu yasha said frowning. The truth was that he was scared to come up and see Kagome in such bad shape. She was always so energetic, and he was used to that. Yesterday, Ms. Higurashi had called him and told him that Kagome's cancer had gotten worse. His eyes wandered to Kagome's hair, which seemed to be shorter.

Kagome noticed this and said, "Like it? It's my new hairstyle. I told mom to cut it off 'cause I didn't want to see long clumps of hair on my pillow the next day."

Inu yasha nodded, "You look as beautiful as before." He stared at her for a while until Kagome's face pinched in a pained expression. Her hand instantly flew up to cover her mouth. "Are you okay?" He saw her nod while she pointed to the bin next to her bedside. Inu yasha watched as Kagome threw up. Using the damp towel on the nightstand, he quickly wiped her sweat off.

"Sorry, it's the chemotherapy. It makes me feel so awful at times. I always loose my appetite."

Inu yasha shook his head smiling, "What about oden?"

Kagome cracked a tiny smile. "They don't provide us with such _luxurious _food here in the hospital."

Inu yasha stroked Kagome's hair affectionately. He sighed, why did this have to happen to such an innocent girl like Kagome?

"I met a girl in the hospital with leukemia here three nights ago," Kagome said looking at Inu yasha. "She said that she might be able to be in remission. She seemed happy and healthy. I can't wait to get out of this place. It makes me feel like some kind of freak."

"You're not a freak, Kagome. You'll definitely get through this." He heard Kagome sigh when they heard a knock on the door.

Kagome stared at the door for a while before saying, "It's open."

Sango stepped into the room dragging her IV line along with her. "Hi, Kagome."

Kagome smiled when she said her come in, "Hey. How are you today?"

"Great."

Inu yasha stared at the girl for a second. He never met her before. Her long silky black hair was tied in a loose ponytail. This girl showed to sign of sickness. He pointed to her IV line and said, "Nice. You're allowed to do that?"

Sango shrugged, "Don't know. The doctor wanted me to stay put in the bed but I couldn't stand it so I decided to drag the IV line to Kagome's room with me. Besides, my room is just next to Kagome's."

Kagome laughed, "Smart. I don't think I've introduced you two yet. Inu yasha, this is Sango, the girl I was just talking about and Sango, this is my boyfriend, Inu yasha."

"Nice to meet you," Sango said shaking her hands with Inu yasha. "Hope I didn't interrupt any lovey-dovey scenes." Kagome blushed.

Inu yasha laughed, "Nothing to worry about."

"So, how are _you_ feeling today, Kagome?" Sango asked dragging her IV line next to the bed and sat down.

"I've felt sick plenty of times today. This morning, when I found a huge clump of hair on my bed, I nearly screamed." Kagome said sighing.

"Girls and their hair, what's up with that?" Inu yasha muttered.

Kagome pouted, "Well we want to impress our boyfriends." Inu yasha pinched her cheeks playfully.

Sango laughed, "If that's the problem, we could go wig shopping someday. We can get permission from the doctors."

"That'd be great. Thank you, Sango."

"Well, I'll let you two girls gossip. I have to go home and help my dad with his work." Inu yasha said rising up from his chair.

Kagome frowned, "Already? But you just got here."

"I'll be back after dinner. I promise," Inu yasha said as he bent down to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. He hugged her as he felt her arms encircle around him. "Bye."

Kagome and Sango watched the door close quietly behind them. "Nice boyfriend you have," Sango said grinning. "You don't find guys like that nowadays."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. I'm happy I have someone like him. Don't you have a guy?"

"Believe it or not, I had one," Sango said. Kagome gave her a questioning look. "When he found out I had leukemia he totally freaked out. It's like he thought he could catch it from me. When I broke the news to him, he told me he loved me and sent me one card to the hospital. After that, I never saw or heard from him again. My friends told me he got a new girl during my stay at the hospital."

Kagome stared at her in disbelief, "I'm so sorry. What a jerk! How stupid of him to think he could actually catch cancer from someone."

Sango smiled, "Yeah. But you know, I don't think I actually liked him the way you and Inu yasha feel towards each other. I used to think he was the one, but what do you know? He's not."

"You must've been really heartbroken."

"I guess. But you know you've got to let it go. You can't spend your whole time crying over some stupid boy who thinks he'll get infected by you. I mean seriously, you'll find someone better in the future." Sango said. "Hey, maybe I'll find someone cute here in the hospital," She joked.

Kagome laughed, "Maybe you will."

* * *

Bored, bored, bored, bored. Kagome sat in her bed sighing loudly. After the nurse had passed out the dinner trays, Kagome didn't feel like eating much. She took one or two bites but soon lost her appetite. Now she was sitting there with nothing to do. When was Inu yasha going to come? She couldn't go to Sango's room right now because she just recently went with the doctors to check up. She finally stood up, grabbed the plastic bin in case and walked out the room slowly.

Kagome walked around the corner and finally spotted Sango. But she wasn't alone. She was with another guy that Kagome didn't recognize. She stared at him for a while. He was touching Sango's face. "Sango?"

Sango's head quickly spun around embarrassed, "Oh, hi Kagome."

"I thought you were getting tests done," Kagome said looking at the guy behind Sango. His eyes were wrapped with bandages while his black hair fell over them. She saw a tiny ponytail tied behind the nape of his neck. Kagome instantly knew he was blind.

"I finished. Guess who I found when coming out?" Sango asked pointing to the boy next to her.

Kagome looked at her hesitantly, "A patient?"

"He's Miroku," Sango said smiling. "I just met him and we talked for a little bit. I didn't know we took up so much time already."

"How do you do………" Miroku said waiting for Kagome to say her name.

"Kagome," She said quickly.

Miroku smiled, "Kagome. Beautiful name you have." Kagome laughed and thanked him. "Are you visiting Sango here?"

Kagome sat down onto one of the hospital chairs, "Oh no. I'm another one of their lucky patients here. I wish I was a visitor."

He nodded approvingly, "Sorry I jumped to conclusions. You can tell why though. What a clumsy way to get stuck in the hospital though. I meant myself."

"Really? How come?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sango turned to Kagome, "Well, he told me that he was doing a rocket science experiment with his friends and accidentally put in too much powder and it exploded in his face." She explained.

"Stupid, huh. We got carried away," Miroku said lightly. "I've learned my lesson though. Sango tells me you plan to be a ballerina."

"Really? Now I don't know if that can happen. After this whole bone cancer thing, I don't know if I'll be able to dance again."

Sango grabbed Kagome's hands, "Sure you can! Just because of cancer, it doesn't mean it can stop you from reaching your dreams."

Kagome smiled and looked away in deep thought. She heard a loud smack and spun to Sango and Mirkou's direction. Sango had slapped Mirkou?

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Mirkou!" Sango said gasping, "I thought you were touching me but I have no right to think that way. You can't see."

He chucked nervously, "It's alright, Sango. I'm used to it. I'm sorry too."

Used to it, huh?

"Kagome, I thought Inu yasha was meeting you tonight," Sango said turning back to Kagome. "Why are you still out here?"

"Well, I was waiting for an hour already and he never showed up. You can't expect me to stay in that bed for hours waiting for him, can you? I couldn't stand it anymore and came out to find you. But you were quite busy already," Kagome said grinning. Sango slapped her playfully on the arm.

Miroku grunted rubbing his sore cheek that Sango had slapped, "Inu yasha? Who's that?"

"Kagome's boyfriend," Sango answered simply.

"Ah, a taken women I see."

Kagome giggled, "Sango isn't though."

"Kagome!"

Kagome spun around when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Inu yasha came up to her showing up with a red shirt and blue baggy jeans. Her heart soared when she saw him. She embraced him tightly burying her head into his chest. "Where were you? I was waiting for you for such a long time."

"Sorry," Inu yasha grinned sheepishly. "Guess who I saw in the hospital when I came?"

"Who?"

"Kikyo!" Inu yasha said smiling. "So, are you feeling alright right now?"

Kagome nodded, "Kikyo?"

Sango looked at Kagome for a second wondering who this girl Inu yasha was talking about. Miroku sat on the chair sighing still rubbing his cheeks.

"Yeah. She's working here this summer and winter break for community service. It was great to see her again. I mean, it's been three years already. This is great, I can see her every time I come visit you now." Inu yasha said still grinning. Kagome nodded then smiled. "Hey, I haven't eaten dinner yet, so do you think I can go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'll wait here." She watched him leave silently and sighed.

"Who's Kikyo?" Mirkou asked. "I'm just curious."

Kagome looked down, "A childhood friend of Inu yasha's. She moved to America to study three years ago."

"You've been with Inu yasha for that long already?" Sango asked in awe.

Kagome shook her head, "No. I met Inu yasha this year. He has pictures of Kikyo in his room and I've seen them. He told me a lot about her before. They're really close."

"You aren't worried are you?" Sango asked looking at her. Kagome shook her head. "Good. Because there shouldn't be anything to be worried about."

Kagome has never even met Kikyo before. She heard from Inu yasha that she looked almost exactly like Kagome. In the pictures Kagome saw, she didn't believe she looked like that girl in the picture. The girl was far too elegant and beautiful to look like someone like Kagome. Inu yasha must've been exaggerating before to try not to make Kagome feel bad.

A nurse that took care of Kagome and Sango came up to them looking at the trio with curiosity, "What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be two be resting right now?" The nurse, Yuri, said informing to the girls. She turned to Miroku and said, "Do you need me to get you back into your room?"

"No thanks, I know my way around by memory. Besides, these two beautiful ladies can help me," Miroku said giving the nurse a grin. "Come on."

The nurse shrugged and told them they had to get into their rooms, then walked away. "You two go ahead. I need to wait for Inu yasha," Kagome said.

Both Miroku and Sango nodded and slowly began walking down the long hallway into their own rooms. Kagome sighed staring at the blank white walls. The lights were dimly lit and the floor was unusually quiet during the night. How long can it take to grab a sandwich?

Finally, Kagome saw Inu yasha appear with a bag in his hand. "Sorry it took so long," Inu yasha apologized, "Where's Sango and the other guy?"

"We got shooed back into our rooms," Kagome explained standing up. She picked up the plastic bin from her side and pulled Inu yasha along with her back into her room. She quietly climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her. Inu yasha silently sat down and tucked them in for her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked pointing to his uneaten sandwich.

"I don't know. Don't really feel like eating right now for some reasons," He said shrugging. "I'll save it for tomorrow lunch."

Kagome giggled, "Hospitals usually make you not want to eat. Strange."

"You should be eating more often, Kagome. You are eating aren't you?" Inu yasha asked.

Kagome tilted her head, "Yeah. A little. I feel alright anyways."

Inu yasha stroked her cheeks with the pad of his thumb, "Are you sure you are? You seem a bit thinner than before." He looked at her pale face frowning.

"It's a side effect, Inu yasha. There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine," Kagome said holding onto his hands. "Some days I feel great, other days I don't. It's nothing wrong. The doctors said this is how I'll feel for a while."

Inu yasha nodded, "Your mom said that she'll be here first thing in the morning with your grandpa and Souta for a few minutes before she goes to work. Your friends have been asking about you a lot lately."

"How do they know about me?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know. I guess news gets around fast," Inu yasha said. "Anyways, tomorrow afternoon I'll—"

A girl with long black flowing hair opened the door quietly, "Sorry, visiting hours are over."

"Kikyo?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there isn't much to say. Hope you liked the story? 


End file.
